1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and particularly, to an illumination module of an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, easy driving, long-term reliability, environmental friendliness for not having to use mercury (Hg), and high impact resistance, which have led to LEDs being widely used as light sources.
Radiant efficiency and lifespan of the LEDs may be distinctly reduced by high working temperatures if an LED illumination device does not include a highly efficient heat dissipating assembly.
Large LED illumination devices, such as streetlights, spotlights, and searchlights, include a base, a heat dissipating assembly defining a number of fins on one side of the base, an LED light source mounted on the base opposite to the heat dissipating assembly, a housing enclosing the LED light source, and a driving power source to drive the LED light source. However, the heavy weight and huge volume of the heat dissipating assembly cause a lot of work and cost for configuration, disassembly, and repair, especially for hanging illumination devices, such as streetlights.
In addition, because of various illumination applications and customer needs, different kinds of illumination devices are designed having quite different structures, since one illumination device usually cannot be adopted to different illumination applications. As such, design, development, and manufacture of the LED illumination devices are costly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LED lamp which can overcome the described limitations.